villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Liquidator (Darkwing Duck)
The Liquidator is a recurring villain from Darkwing Duck. He was transformed into living water and became a supervillain. History Bud Flood was the owner of the Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water, a bottled-water company. When a heat wave struck St. Canard, he decided to sabotage his concorrents by poisoning their water supplies. Darkwing Duck found him during his last sabotage, and he accidentally fell in one of the poisoned water tanks, melting away completely and presumably dying. But somehow the poison turned him into a living being made completely of water, which also gave him the power to control water. He blames Darkwing Duck for his accident. Later, Liquidator joined the Fearsome Five, being the most mentally stable member. Personality Liquidator is overly ambitious. He loves to use advertising slogans when talking about anything. It is interesting to note that he seemed much more powerful in his debut episode (which is also his only solo appearance) than in all others he appeared, as he could elevate the temperature of water, harden it and even create small water monsters. He never used these abilities again. Appearances The Liquidator was the least recurring main villain, being in only one solo episode and alongside the Fearsome Five, a total of six episodes ''Dry Hard ''"Nevertheless, I became the new and improved master of all liquids: the Liquidator!" -Liquidator A heatwave hit St. Canard, and Bud Flood, owner of the Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water company, began sabotaging his competitors so that his water would be only drinkable liquids left on the market. While sabotaging his last competitor, Koo Koo Fizzy Water, he was confronted by Darkwing Duck, at which point Bud said that sabotage was the ultimate form of advertising. However, as Darkwing moved in to apprehend Flood, he fell over a railing and into the contaminated vat of water, melting him away. Largely due to believing that the water wasn't that harmful, Darkwing took his time saving him, which ultimately caused him to fail to do so. Horrified at his wrong assumption, he left Flood for dead. Several days later, Bud snatched Darkwing off the Ratcatcher and pulled him underground, revealing that the contaminated water had turned him into a living liquid and Flood, who had renamed himself the Liquidator, blamed Darkwing for it. The Liquidator attempted to kill Darkwing by surrounding him with a ring of boiling-hot water. This plan was foiled when Launchpad slammed a door on the Liquidator, causing him to lose control of the water ring. The Liquidator tried to escape through the pipes of the St. Canard Waterworks, but Darkwing tightened every pipe in the place. A comment by Darkwing then inspired the Liquidator to turn all the water in St. Canard hard and force the public to buy his water. Darkwing confronted the Liquidator at his hideout, the headquarters of Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water, and scared the Liquidator into fleeing into a furnace. Darkwing and Launchpad then evaporated the Liquidator, but he was able to precipitate back to normal. He tried to escape again, but ended up in a freezer. However, he created water minions who were able to get him out. Darkwing smashed the near-frozen Liquidator, but he rejuvenated himself with water from a burst pipe. The Liquidator chased Darkwing and Launchpad all the way back to their home, where Gosalyn was haggling glasses of water for two dollars. Seeing that she was just as "enterprising" of a salesperson as he was, thus making her perfect for his operation, the Liquidator tried to kidnap Gosalyn. But Darkwing, determined to stop him from abducting his daughter, dumped a bag of cement on him, freezing him solid and returning all of the hardened water in St. Canard to normal. Darkwing then turned the solidified Liquidator into a fountain and put him in his yard. ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part I ''"Yeah, let's pretend! Let's pretend he's on fire!"-Liquidator At some point in time, the Liquidator escaped from his cement confines, though how and when he did are both unknown. At Negaduck's command, Liquidator and Bushroot went to the police station where Bushroot planted seeds and Liquidator washed away the cops. Bushroot's seeds created a beanstalk that lifted the police station into the sky when Darkwing arrived on the scene. However, Stegmutt came to give Darkwing his change and misinterpreted his sarcasm that they were playing pretend. Liquidator told Stegmutt to pretend that Darkwing was on fire, causing Stegmutt to beat Darkwing on the ground repeatedly while the two crooks fled. Liquidator then met with the other crooks where Negaduck said he'd take out S.H.U.S.H. central, Liquidator pointing out that they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and Darkwing. At S.H.U.S.H., Negaduck hit Darkwing for the Liquidator. Later at the Audobon Bay Bridge, while Darkwing was arguing with Gizmoduck, Liquidator and the rest arrived as Megavolt activated his forcefield and Negaduck declared the city theirs. Liquidator and the rest of the Fearsome Five hopped into Negaduck's Negacopter and moved on to terrorize St. Canard. When Darkwing went to their hideout, Liquidator and the rest beat him up while Negaduck watched, Liquidator taking the shape of a golf club and whacking Darkwing across the room, where he eventually went down a trap door. ''Just Us Justice Ducks-Part II ''High and dry with nowhere left to go? A Liquidator brand rubber raft may be just the thing you need to save your life! A steal at one million dollars!-Liquidator When the Fearsome Five took over St. Canard, the Liquidator flooded his part of it and forced the people that lived there to give him unbeliavble amounts of money for a rubber raft. Neptunia, who had been brought over by her octopus friend Hal, decided to do something and confronted the Liquidator. She dove into his body and spun him around, a plan that worked until the two crashed into some telephone wires, zapping them both and knocking Neptunia out. The Liquidator took her back to the hideout where Negaduck attempted to kill her by frying her with nuclear fusion sunlamps. However, Liquidator's arguing with the rest of the Fearsome Five interrupted Negaduck before he could kill the Justice Ducks, Megavolt complaining that Liquidator's water was shorting out the power company. Negaduck threatened the group into accepting their own parts of St. Canard while he kept the loot. However, Liquidator complained about Negaduck's double cross and the group planned to kill Negaduck. They attacked Darkwing who was disguised as Negaduck, when the real Negaduck came back and had them capture him and force him to watch as the Justice Ducks were killed. However, the Justice Ducks freed themselves and fought the Fearsome Five, Liquidator grabbing Neptunia, who was chasing Bushroot, he hypnotize her to sleep with a song called "Please Go To Sleep" (sings this as tuned from "Rock-a-Bye Baby") and "My Lullaby" (sings this as tuned from "To Love This Little Lad") Muriel Bagge tells Courage The Cowardly Dog to make him stop as Courage shouts "You leave her alone!" and dive back into him and send him spinning into Megavolt, shorting the latter out. Liquidator was the last of the four to be defeated, avoiding Morgana's attempts to turn him into pudding until Darkwing gave her pudding mix to dump into him. The Liquidator was then mixed by Darkwing and Gizmoduck, putting him out of commission. Comic Appearances ''Crisis on Infinite Darkwings In an attempt to redeem himself in the eyes of the public following the attacks by several alternate Darkwings, Darkwing Duck attempted to reveal who was the culprit that was making St. Canard's water act funny. Morgana pulled something out: the Liquidator, whom Darkwing believed was responsible. Liquidator revealed it wasn't him, that he was forced into the water by the true culprit, which was worse than anything the city had ever seen and warned to flee for their lives. He then left when Darkwarrior Duck announced the start of the War of Darkwings. Trivia *Liquidator cameoed in ''Time and Punishment in Launchpad's story of how Darkwing became Darkwarrior: first when the depressed Darkwing didn't stop him from robbing a bank and as one of the villains crushed by his anvil. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Incompetent Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Thief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Saboteurs Category:Conspirators Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Psychopath